Got to get you into my life
by Arya Cahill
Summary: In Wa, it was time for celebration. Everyone celebrated the country's liberation in their own way and the Straw Hat Pirates weren't outdone. In the middle of the celebrations, secrets and confessions were exchanged in total secrecy.


Good afternoon !

This is a one shot i wrote as a sequel for my other one shot _Let him go_, but it can be read as a stand-alone.

I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

The fights had ended two days ago and Wa had already begun to lick its wounds. The destroyed dwellings and Shogun palace were being fixed. The flower capital would be the subject of many changes since Momonosuke wanted to transform everything reminding Orochi and Kaido's reign of terror. His would be that of a new beginning.

His sister, Hyori, would be in charge of Kuri which once belonged to their father. Furthermore, the former heads of the districts who were imprisoned would be set free and would take back their place. Big political and social changes were about to be made. The inhabitants of Wa who died for the freedom of their country and the security of its people would be celebrated for generations.

However, for now, everyone's priority was to heal and to be with their loved ones. Families were reunited, others were separated, but their country's liberation was what it took for it to be united again.

On another scale, another type of people had been reunited on Wa. Indeed, several members of the Straw-hat crew had had to travel to Whole Cake Island, Big Mom's territory, after finally having reached Zou and could only meet their crewmates on Wa not long ago. Their mission had been to find the crew's cook and to bring him back. The plan had been somewhat… modified. From a rescue attempt, it became an assassination attempt of the emperor Big Mom. The reunion with the cook had been different from what they had anticipated and their relationship had been changed from it. But it hadn't been a bad thing in the end. Thanks to this adventure, these crewmembers were closer than ever. No part of the blond's past was hidden from them and if he had been uncomfortable at the beginning, he was now relieved for not having to hide from the world and his friends anymore.

Their behaviour hadn't really changed. Luffy was still clinging to him so that he'll make him food (if he had understood correctly, his captain had tried to cook, but the idea had gone awry really fast. He had found his beloved kitchen in a deplorable condition. He had made sure the rubber-man would never do it again.). Brook was still playing his favourite songs when he was cooking or when he was handing out their snack to everyone. Chopper was still ecstatic when he concocted candies just for him. His sweets, cotton candy and waffles were protected from the captain with the greatest care. Nami always let him stay with her when she was drawing her maps in the silence of the library, as long as he wasn't disturbing her. It was a privileged moment with his sweet Nami-san.

Nevertheless, some things did change. Luffy looked for him with his haki when he couldn't see him. If at first Sanji hadn't noticed, he had ended up aware of his captain's relief and joy each time he saw him. Chopper had begun to sleep with him when he sensed Sanji was feeling under the weather and was thinking about what had happened. Brook had sometimes offered to lend him one of the panties he had hidden in his belongings. Nami always hit the musician after that, but this generous gesture from the skeleton never missed to warm his heart. Even though she had said that she would never forgive him, Nami was no exception. She had chosen to help him cook, just a little bit, and without adding it to his debt at that. A gift he had particularly appreciated. She understood like all the others why he had acted that way, even if she couldn't prevent herself from being cross with him for his previous behaviour. Their relationship will heal over time. He hadn't spent a lot of time with Carrot on Zou, but she had made him see in her own way that she wasn't mad with him for what happened.

Having been a part of the events, they were the most capable to see how much all of this had taken a toll on everyone and especially on Sanji. It was as if they had discovered a part of him he'd have rather not shown them. What was hidden behind the curtain was the past of a mistreated, abused and forgotten prince, whose death had been faked, because of his difference, but mostly because of his normality and humanity, that same humanity which made him save O-Toko and feed her.

This is what led to his unexpected reunion with the moss head.

He had been as eager to see him as he dreaded this moment. Like anyone could have guessed, the reunion wasn't met with tender embraces and tears of joy. On the contrary, but it was more due to the catastrophic situation they had found themselves in again and to their rivalry as well as their complementarity which had in way helped them to save O-Toko efficiently. Not that it will change the situation once Zoro will know what happened on Whole Cake Island, but there could always have a surprise. After all, Zoro always managed to amaze him and much more. But the priority was to put O-Toko to safety, away from these horrors, not to bicker even if it had been a long time and it felt so good. The war with Kaido and Orochi had been the priority.

* * *

The party celebrating the liberation of Wa was in full swing for a few hours now. The celebration was enthusiastically joined by the Straw Hat Pirates, the Heart Pirates and the Minks as well as the Kidd Pirates. The cook of each crew had helped the inhabitants to prepare a feast that could feed at least an army. With Luffy here, it was the least they could do or there'll be nothing left for them. The capital was simply decorated, at least enough to conceal the damage of the last days. Paper lantern were hung from the roofs, tinsels and garland were hooked up everywhere giving an unreal impression to the city. Everyone was decided to forget the last years of horrors and to have a great moment that will forever stay etched in the country's history.

They had lit dozens of fires to roast on a spit an incredible number of animals hunted by Zoro, Luffy, Killer and Kidd. If the activity had begun as "amical and friendly", it had quickly become a competition. However, no one had managed to know who had won. Apparently, a beast had disappeared, changing the numbers in the process, and the competition was annulled by Robin. She surely wouldn't divulge the blue bubble she saw spreading over the beast before it disappeared. Such secrets had to be taken to the grave… or used to blackmail the Surgeon of death. She chuckled softly, thinking about the benefits she could gain from that. Nami, smelling a sweet deal, rubbed her hands together and incited the archaeologist to join her table. Further, Trafalgar Law felt a shiver of fear down his spine.

Usopp was entertaining children with his stories, helped by Kinemon who made him wear the cloth corresponding to each character thanks to his devil fruit. Chopper and Luffy, who was eating chunks of meat hand over fist, were astounded by the feats of the great warrior Usopp. Brook gave rhythm to the party with his liveliest music, making everyone dance. He ended up being asked to dance by a charming old lady. He let the other musicians take over and went to spin on the dancefloor. As for Franky, he was taking part in a talk so spellbinding with the carpenter he had worked with that he didn't notice the looks Robin was discreetly sending his way.

Zoro had just begun a drinking competition with Nami and Killer (whom Chopper had miraculously healed). The latter had a straw in each hole of his mask close to his mouth so as to drink as fast as his two opponents. The two swordsmen stopped the damages when their heads were nearly as close to the table as were their glasses. Both of them agreed that Nami was indeed a witch for being able to hold her liquor like that and incurred the wrath of the young woman who raised Zoro's debt and created one for Killer. The bottles, which were piled up as they were emptied, were on the verge of falling off the table and were only saved by Sanji's dexterity who came on time to catch them.

"Be careful you cavemen! Nami-san, here is a fruit juice made from banana, passion fruit, persimmon, pomegranate and raspberry livened up by a bit of vodka. I hope you'll like it," he exclaimed, swaying around the navigator.

"Thank you Sanji," she said.

"What about us?" grunted Zoro.

"You should stop to drink. I don't want to have to drag you back to the hotel tonight marimo," the cook retorted.

"Whatever, Dartboard Brow!"

Ignoring Killer who was siding with Sanji, Zoro launched himself on Sanji who let the tray he held fall down and the two rivals started to fight. Nami, who was drinking her cocktail with its straw, rolled her eyes, exhausted by the behaviour of her crewmates. Exasperated, she knocked them out after gulping her drink. She had her priorities after all and this cocktail was absolutely delicious.

Indeed, thought Killer, their navigator was truly frightening.

* * *

The two wounded woke up dozens of minutes later. Killer had probably pitied them and had dropped them off on a bench, away from the party. Not far from them was a camp fire. The heat waves were agreeably warming them up. This area wasn't crowded. It was quiet for the first time of the night. Zoro stretched out and sat more comfortably on the bench. He felt that the effects of alcohol were quickly fading.

They hadn't been just the two of them since… an eternity. The last time was in Dressrosa before the blond left to save Nami, Chopper, Brook and Sunny. After that, he went to Whole Cake Island, not of his own volition, but at the time, it hadn't mattered. He was annoyed with him, but mainly Zoro was angry with himself. He would have wanted to go with them and help him like Sanji had helped them each time they had needed it. Robin and Usopp had made him face his feelings when they were aboard the Polar Tang, the Heart Pirates' submarine. He, who had done everything he could to hold his feelings for his comrade back, had endured the fall-out of his decision during the journey. The gnawing feeling he felt was deeply caused by his worry for his crewmate.

"Hey."

"What? Can't stay quiet for two minutes?"

It didn't bother his friend who shrugged.

"No, but you were oddly calm."

"I was thinking about a lot of things," said Zoro.

"Hm-hm... don't worry, doing something for the first time is always difficult," Sanji pointed out.

"What?"

Sanji snickered and narrowly escaped Zoro's fist. He moved back once he was out of danger. Each of his movements were followed by the dirty looks of the swordsman. Sanji put his elbow on the backrest of the bench.

"No, seriously. What were you thinking about?"

Zoro was too drunk to have this conversation. Unfortunately, he was also too sober to ignore it. Anyway, no matter his state, he'd rather avoid it.

"I was thinking about what happened. In Zou and Whole Cake Island."

However, maybe it was time to be honest? Everyone was fine. They were safe for now. He could have a moment of weakness.

Sanji tensed.

"What do you mean?"

"That it was a hell of a tough luck that it happened at such a time. The crew was split up when it was the last thing we needed. All that to fall into the trap of an emperor."

Sanji looked at the fire, lost in his thoughts.

"I tried to protect the crew in my own way. I never wanted to put them in danger."

"I know," Zoro admitted.

He moved closer to Sanji, drawing his attention.

"But it wasn't for the others that I was the most worried for," Zoro whispered, his eyes locked in Sanji's.

Sanji didn't know what to say. The semi-declaration of the swordsman, who usually wasn't so talkative, made him speechless. Zoro rolled his eyes in front of his lack of responsiveness. And he was supposed to be the one who's lame with words. Where was the world heading? Now, Sanji couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore. He seemed uncomfortable.

"I don't think I deserve it."

"Why?"

"I did something I could never forgive myself for. The Germa 66 had blackmail material on me and had the power to ask me anything at that point. If didn't do what they wanted, they would have killed everyone. Zeff, Luffy, the crew, the Baratie's cooks," enumerated Sanji. "Later, I was cuffed with wristbands bound to explode if I tried to escape or rebel."

He was trembling, his eyes on his clasped hands. Zoro was beginning to see where this was heading and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable truth. He wanted to interrupt him under no circumstances.

"We were on our way to meet Big Mom when Luffy and Nami showed up. My hands were tied. I couldn't go back with them, but you know Luffy, he didn't want to hear anything. I should have known, but deep down, I thought nobody would come. It would have been so much easier. I had to make the Germa 66, but mostly my genitor, believe that I wasn't really a pirate anymore, that it was in the past. To do so, I insulted the crew and hit Luffy. He didn't fight back. He ended up on the ground with blood all over him. It didn't prevent him from still believing in me. Believe that I would come back when I didn't believe it myself."

He stopped to wipe his eyes.

"So, what do you say to that?"

"That you're an idiot."

It had the merit of surprising him. His eyes widened comically. The swordsman couldn't prevent himself from laughing softly.

"You know, Luffy, Nami, Brook and Chopper weren't the only ones who wanted to come. We all did. We wanted to go to get you back. What would you have done if that had been the case? You would have kicked us and hop! We would have gone back to Sunny as though nothing had happened? You know how stubborn and obstinate we all are, especially when it's about our crewmate's happiness and security. At no time would we have left without you ero-cook. But at the end, everything turned out alright before I had to come kick your ass. Nevertheless, I suppose that from your point of view, it looked like the unique solution. It's understandable when you only see the negative things piling up one after the other. You start to believe that the only option you are given is the safest for everyone, but it doesn't mean it's the best choice."

Well, Zoro was surprised to be so talkative tonight. Alcohol certainly still had an influence on him.

"And you're not mad? Yet with Usopp…"

"How could I be angry with you when you already feel so bad? Besides, Usopp's situation was clearly different and you know it. He had challenged Luffy and had chosen to leave on his own initiative. Your case is closer to Robin's."

There was silence for a moment. Sanji rummaged through his pocket to pull his lighter and his pack of cigarettes out. He took a cigarette out, lit it and brought it to his lips.

"I see," he said, smiling softly.

Sanji blew. Some wreaths of smoke floated before them and scattered further away. The conversation had become far too serious for Zoro's liking, even if he thought it was necessary.

"Still, now that I think about it, it was pretty obvious. I guess we were all aware of it since the Davy Back Fight."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sanji, bemused.

"Of the fact you're the Prince of Dumbass Kingdom," declared Zoro.

Zoro had the pleasure to feel his neighbour's elbow in his ribs. No big deal, it was worth it.

« I guess you're right…number four, sniggered Sanji."

"Bullshit, I'm number one. Don't forget I was the first in Sabaody!"

"Oh? I'm not talking about that, but of your bounty."

Urgh… the newspaper had brought those damn brand-new bounties and the blond's was higher than his. Anyway, he was still the third. Was he forgetting something?

Oh.

Jimbei. Of course.

"I don't care, after what happened here, mine will certainly be bigger than yours! I beat King!"

"And I Queen! He was also one of Kaido's commandants, so he's as, if not more, dangerous as King."

"I don't buy any of it!"

They were apparently making too much of a fuss for Nami who was in the middle of a discussion with Killer and Bepo. She shut them up with a glare. What could those three be talking about? Surely about navigation, right? Or they were complaining about their captain. Very likely.

Once they were calmed, the two crewmates sat down again and didn't talk to each other for a while.

"So, how was she?" asked Zoro, slightly hesitant.

He didn't need to know how that woman was everything he would never be. Yet during the journey he had spent pondering in Trafalgar Law's submarine, he had begun to imagine the one who'll soon be the blond's other half and he'd rather have a new image in mind after torturing himself for so long.

"She is wonderful."

Zoro gritted his teeth before remembering Chopper's reproaches. He stopped, having no desire to be told off by the little reindeer later. Instead, he clenched his fists.

« She is an incredibly talented pastry chef, her hair is soft beyond comparison, her blue eyes make me think of the ocean and she is passionate as I am," Sanji told dreamily.

He would have certainly gone on to praise Pudding if he hadn't seen Zoro's sullen expression. The cook's face softened.

"However, she isn't the one I want to share my life with."

"But she'd be perfect for you."

Saying those words was one of the hardest things he had ever done, but he could admit it himself.

"I don't see it that way," replied Sanji. "We could become friends, but I don't think our relationship would last. Staying with her would mean giving up my dream. Amongst other things. And with everything that happened, her treason hit the deepest and was the hardest to accept. I don't think I will be able to trust her again that much one day."

It was rather logical. But in this case, with him falling in love in each island they were, with whom would he end up? This reasoning could apply to each of those, whether it was that Pudding or Viola or any other woman he had met. Each of them had their life and wouldn't throw everything away to go search for a legendary ocean that many believed imaginary. He needed someone who had a dream as crazy as his.

"Mmh… that's not all," continued Sanji, his chin in the palm of his hand.

"How so? You're going to give me the image of your dream partner now?" the swordsman tried to joke.

Sanji tilted his head. He looked at him as if Zoro was holding of the pieces of the puzzle, but still couldn't assemble it. To say the truth, it was quite frustrating.

"Why not? I'm feeling pretty good tonight and if the events of the last days – or rather of the last years – taught me something, it's that everything can happen very quickly. I don't want to have regrets and keep secrets that'll poison me all my life. From now on, I want to say what I really want."

Zoro understood this feeling very well. He had himself swore to live without regrets to fulfil his and Kuina's dream. However, ever since he found out about his feelings for Sanji, he had pushed them back, afraid of them becoming an obstacle to his dream. Anyhow, it was a dead end. The blond only had eyes for women. Whichever one of them for the matter. He resigned himself and tried to contain his emerging feelings which, in his opinion, were making his life a living hell. Yet, he supposed being sure of it couldn't hurt him any more than he already was. Like a band-aid, his hopes had to be taken out in one go for his grief to be lesser and he will be able to begin to heal. Love was a sickness he suffered from for far too long.

"And? Go on cupid, enlighten me."

"With pleasure shitty marimo. Let's say this person has to have a dream they would do everything for it to be real. They must be strong, enough to protect the crew and everyone they love. They have to push me to be the best version of myself, whether it is about fighting, cooking or my dream. I want them to understand me", he explained, watching the stars, his cigarette still fuming between his fingers. "To be able to communicate without talking, like it's natural. To trust each other. They have to be honourable, something we don't find very often in pirates like you know."

He took a breather, turned to the swordsman and then resumed.

"He is bad-tempered, but he's a good person. Even if he doesn't often show it, we all know he care about us. Some could think he reacts without thinking, but he can be surprisingly rational. Does that remind you of someone?"

Given the way he looked at him, the cook clearly waited something. Zoro endeavoured to search among the people he knew, but couldn't find anyone matching that description. He dared to think the blond had talked about a member of the crew. Eh, he still had a glimmer of hope, admittedly well hidden, but still here. Brook, Chopper and Franky were already out of the question. Jimbei was a good person, but some of the characteristics didn't match. That left only Robin, Usopp, Nami and Luffy. Oddly, it occurred to him that the ero-cook respected far too much his two ladies to really want to date them. And what's more, if they were together, he would be at their beck and call and that was not a healthy relationship. He looked at Usopp and Luffy dancing with Chopper and the inhabitants of the capital, sticks in the nostrils and the mouth. No, really, that wasn't likely. So there was just an option left.

"Hm-hm... Okay, I see."

"What? That's all?" said Sanji, offended. "I confess to you and that's all you come out with?"

"It's not like it was very straightforward either," grunted Zoro. "I wouldn't call that a declaration."

"As if you were an expert."

Sanji had put back the cigarette in the corner of his mouth to calm down. It seemed appease him. Zoro straighten up slightly. It was now or never. He wouldn't get another chance after that. Tonight was evidently the night where they laid themselves bare to each other so he might as well go for it. If Sanji was brave enough to do it, so was he. It wasn't like the cook was going to change his mind now, right? Urgh, why was it so complicated? He ran his fingers through his hair and casually ruffled it. The swordsman sighed.

"Everything related to feelings and all that, that's not my thing and it will certainly never be, but what I can tell you is that I feel the same thing. You're the one I want to die with, once we're old and I'd have become the greatest swordsman in the world and you the chef of your restaurant in All Blue."

Clearly, if Sanji's face was any indication, he may have gotten carried away. His curly brows went up. His mouth widened in a silent o, letting his precious cigarette fall on the ground. Tsss. He should know what he wants. He had been honest and the cook looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head. He hoped he had enjoyed it because he won't hear him say such things anytime soon. Sanji shook his head and pulled himself together.

"Sorry, don't take offence, but I really didn't expect it. I had a feeling that you felt something for me, but I never would've thought that you'd say it one day or were even aware of it. To be honest, I thought I'd get shot down. So… let's say that it's beyond my expectations," explained Sanji.

"Mmh…yeah. Does that mean we're together now?"

"Yeah, seems like it. It's not like we had to fill a certificate or some bullshit like that," he answered, shrugging.

"Glad to hear it," Zoro muttered.

The blond nudged him. They were nearly touching. Tonight, they were the only occupants of a bubble which didn't accept any guest. The noise of the party didn't reach them anymore. The stars shone more than ever. Their crewmates were happy and were having fun further away. Everything was fine for the first time in a while. They didn't intend to be separated again anytime soon. That night which will stay in everyone's memory as that of the celebration of freedom was the one that had witnessed the birth of their story. There couldn't be a better moment for that. They brought their hands closer and closer on the bench till they touched, then took each other's hands in an almost reverential gesture. They both knew what they meant for the other. A mean to realise his dream. A help to practise his passion. Their movements were full of gentleness. They will have all the time in the world to discover each other's body with more passion. It wasn't the right moment for that. They were so close their breaths were blending.

"Still, we wouldn't have taken so much time to get together if you weren't so emotionally constipated shitty marimo," Sanji whispered.

"As if you weren't exactly the same dumbass cook."

Zoro muffled the blond's retort by sealing his lips with a kiss he had longed for far too long. Really, the cook talked way too much.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

This story was important for me so I'm really happy to have written it. However, this is the first time I write scenes like the ones at the end. I'm not used to writing romantic scenes, so this was quite difficult.

I am French, so if you have advices to help me improve in english or if you think I did mistakes or things like that, don't hesitate to tell me !

Bye!


End file.
